


We're all liars, we're all legends

by JustBe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Famous Louis Tomlinson, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Non-Famous Harry, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBe/pseuds/JustBe
Summary: Estrella de pop Louis tiene una reputación que no se merece como otro vendido adicto así que su equipo PR lo convence a ponerse la imagen del novio tierno fiel. Pero Louis no está muy cómodo en mentirle nuevamente a sus fans, y no está para nada preparado para conocer a Harry.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 12





	We're all liars, we're all legends

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We're all liars, we're all legends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235088) by [LaDiDah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDiDah/pseuds/LaDiDah). 



No debió ser tan impactante de como lo fue. Ver su pálido, rostro enflaquecido mirándolo desafiante, ver sus ojos rojos y su ropa colgando del mientras está siendo atrapado por reporteros, atrapado por siempre. El vaso de platico rojo derramando su cerveza mientras se tropieza por el bordillo, lo reporteros sacando fotos de cada segundo de su humillación, el guardia del club sonriendo engreído mientras Louis se caía.

'Ídolo de adolescentes Louis T esta nuevamente en un alboroto' es el título de la revista, acompañado por una horrible foto de Louis. Louis pasa la página hasta la quinta, peleando el sentimiento de nauseas. El Sun lo ha ayudado publicando también una lista de sus recientes amores, Louis a besado a uno en el último año, ha golpeado otro y ni si quiera a conocido al resto. Pero eso no importaba porque por el desayuno, millones de personas despertarían con la última noticia de que Louis Tomlinson una vez más se ha ridiculizado a sí mismo. Louis prácticamente puede ya oír los sonidos de asco. Tiro el periódico al otro lado de su cama, y se tiró el cobertor encima de su cabeza.

No estaba en suerte ya que su teléfono sonó después de menos de cinco minutos. Louis gime de molestia y trata de ignorarlo. Un momento después volvió a sonar, esta vez se escucha el sonido de Hip to be Square. Es Liam entonces. Debía haberlo adivinado. Alcanzo el teléfono con una mano temblorosa, poniéndolo bajo de las sabanas y aceptando la llamada.

"Umm, Louis?" Liam dice. Louis solo espera.

"Louis? ¿Hola?"

Louis podía escuchar movimiento del otro lado de la llamada, Liam probablemente se despertó en madrugada, le dio a su esposa un espectacular orgasmo, fue al gimnasio, fue en bicicleta al trabajo, rescato un gatito de un árbol y él ni siquiera ha salido de la seguridad de su propia cama.

"Louis. Espero que estés ahí, y pienses que esto es chistoso."

Estaba en lo correcto, era un poco chistoso. Y lo estaba distrayendo de su resaca por lo menos.

"Tienes que venir," Liam continuo. "Simon ya voy tu pequeña salida de anoche y necesita tener una conversación."

"Te refieres a darme una bronca." Louis respondió, su voz chirriante.

"Tus palabras, no las mías." Liam noto, para nada sonando algo sorprendido de hecho que Louis decidió salir y humillarse anoche.

"A qué hora?" No hay uso en discutir. Administración le dijo que estuviera desapercibido por un rato, después del escándalo con Tom Daley, pero él no ha escuchado. Su casa estaba demasiado silenciosa, como si las murallas lo estuvieran aplastando.

"Bueno Simon esperaba verte por las 10:30am, pero ya es muy tarde para eso..."

"Por las 12?" Louis ofrece.

"12:34 bastara." Louis murmuro, el sonido de las teclas del teclado apretándose en el fondo. "Estoy mandando el auto ahora?"

Louis le saco la lengua. Un acto completamente inútil, pero le hace sentir mejor. "Si Papa," él dice en voz baja.

"Oh, y Simon dijo que cuando vengas no te veas como un trabajador de Sports Direct." Liam dice, cortando rápidamente para evitar la respuesta de Louis.

Louis miro a su teléfono con su boca abierta. A la mierda eso. Él va a usar un jockey solo por eso.

\---

Simon se evitó en mencionar el jockey, pero su mandíbula se apretó en molestia. Era una pequeña victoria en una oficina que Louis sabía que no ganaría ninguna más.

"Louis," Simon le señalo a la imponente silla negra, "Toma asiento."

"Como esta Eric?" Louis le pregunta, esperando comenzar con un tema suave.

"Vomitando líquidos cada hora y hablando estupideces,” Simon alza sus cejas, “¿Suena familiar?"

Louis frunció el ceño.

"Ahora, tu equipo PR no están hablando contigo," Simon comenzó. "Así que queda en mi para tomar la gran decisión."

"Holi," Niall pone su gran brillante cara rubia por la puerta, su cara se ilumina. "Tommo!"

"Oh, pudiste llegar." Simon le dice sarcásticamente.

"Soy el productor de tu estrella," Niall le sonríe, tomando un asiento al lado de Louis y tirando sus piernas en los brazos del sillón. "Me gusta estar informado."

"Por lo que parece." Simon dice. "Como sea..."

Niall hace una boba cara de competa atención. Louis trata de reprimir una sonrisa.

"Tratamos con salir, quedarte, estar en silencia, hacer un anuncio…" Simon cuenta con sus dedos.

"No es mi culpa," Louis protesta. "Sabes cómo la gente me pone trampas, sabes cómo crean esas mentiras."

"Tú lo haces fácil." Simon contraataca.

"Solo quiero ser normal." Louis patea la pierna de su silla.

"Claro que sí." Simon dice, "Contando cada centavo de tu mesada de trabajo para pagar la renta en un departamento de cualquiera."

Louis puede recordar un tiempo en donde él ni podía comprarle a su hermana un helado en un día caluroso, o a su mama el almuerzo. Él no quiere regresar a eso. Lottie va a ir a la universidad pronto, la matrícula de Fizzy es gigante y las gemelas tienen todos sus hobbies fuera de la casa, su Mama y Papa trataron con todas sus fuerzas, pero Louis quiere que su familia tenga todo lo que quieran y más.

"Así que llegamos a una decisión. Tú necesitas un novio."

"Pues anótame," dice Niall con un guiño. Simon luce como si desearía estar en cualquier otra parte que aquí.

"Esta no es una broma," Simon dice. "Necesitas un compañero estable, para así lucir como si sentaste cabeza, te han tranquilizaron. La media ama una historia de amor, y ahora más con tu historial de drogas."

"No tomo putas drogas." Louis separa de su asiento, sintiendo como su pulso se acelera.

"Lo sabemos amigo." Niall toma su mano y le hace bajar nuevamente a su asiento. "Calma."

"Vez, esta es la razón." Simon le señala. "Ese mal genio. Ahora tengo a un amigo que sería perfecto para esto."

"Mejor que no sea el maldito de Sinitta." Niall susurra muy altamente.

"Es inteligente, realizado, sofisticado." Simon elogia.

Louis ya se siente aburrido hasta las lágrimas.

"Nah, conozco al perfecto tipo." Niall interrumpe, "Él es todo eso y más."

Louis lo mira en espanto, cuando Niall se convierto en cupido? Él se suponía que estaba de su lado.

"Confía en mí." Niall siseó, mientras Simon toma un sorbo de su café.

"Por qué iría con tu elección?" Simon pregunta.

"Porque justo tengo el número del siguiente número uno de Louis en mi bolsillo." Niall tararea.

Simon luce intrigado.

"Solo digamos que Ed Sheeran me debe un favor." Niall se cruza de brazos y sonríe.

"Tengo algún decir en esto?" Louis pregunta. Siente como si estuviera ahora yendo contra la muerte.

"No." Dicen ambos al mismo tiempo.

\---

Louis trata de mantenerse en calma, pero al dejar esa habitación el cae contra la muralla, bajando hasta que sus piernas están dobladas abajo del y con su cabeza en sus manos.

"No es tan malo amigo," Niall dice, cayendo al lado del.

"Estoy siendo forzado a producir música que no me gusta, y ahora tengo que salir con un perdedor lo bastante desesperado como para fingir salir conmigo y salir en los periódicos."

Louis siente un golpe en su nuca.

"Ese es uno de mis mejores amigos quien estas insultando." Niall reclama. "Y te hice un puto favor, él estaba planeando traer a alguien de Stereo Kicks.

Louis casi vomita.

"Harry es una buena persona," Niall continua. "Son solo unas cenas lindas y salidas al aire libre. Y solo es hasta que tu imagen mejore un poco."

"No quiero." Louis dice, alzando su cabeza. Sus ojos rojos. "Pense que salir del closet me garantizaría libertad, pero me siento más atrapado de lo que estaba antes."

"Pues, eso es una locura." Niall dice, "Nada es peor que estar fingiendo disfrutar besar a una chica."

Louis sonríe a pesar de él. "Tengo habilidades Niall."

"No vi ninguna ahí." Niall bromea. "Tenías un ojo abierto para observar a Daley en su traje de baño, espero que Harry tenga un mejor trato."

Louis le empuja. "¿Cómo es entonces, tu Harry?"

Niall arruga su nariz en reflexión. "Creo que es mejor que te enteres tú mismo amigo."

\---

"Pues discúlpame Liam." Harry dice, abrochándose su ultimo botón de su camisa celeste. "Creo que se lo que sería apropiado, y eso es ir con sofisticado e inteligente."

"Pero eso no eres tú." Liam contrarresta, pateando sus piernas para adelante y atrás desde su posición encima del escritorio de Harry.

Harry le frunce el ceño. "Yo puedo ser sofisticado."

Liam solo alza una ceja critica señalando a su polera de Kiss Hot N Hard tirada encima de su lámpara.

Harry finge no haberlo visto y se voltea al espejo, poniendo su pelo en un moño y borrando un poco de pasta en su mejilla. Esto es una locura, una completa locura. Pero le debía un favor a Niall y.... bueno este era Louis Tomlinson. Harry, como todos, vieron como Louis se volvía una estrella en X Factor, y como la media se volvió contra del. Harry aún recuerda estar en el instituto, juntado con sus compañeros de casa mirando las noticias de un valiente y hermosos Louis diciéndole a la nación que era gay y no escondiéndose más. Harry ha sido molestado por su masivo enamoramiento desde años después de eso, recibiendo calendario de Louis, tasas y hasta un cartón de el en tamaño real para el día San Valentin. Pero Harry no estaba esperando nada, el dudaba de que Louis Tomlinson, quien podía escoger a cualquier persona, iría por el profesor de yoga que aún vive con su hermana. Esto era totalmente profesional.

El timbre sonó y Liam se levantó a sus pies. "El está aquí," susurro, como si Louis lo pudiera oír. "Ya tienes todo?"

Harry se golpeó los bolsillos y asintió, haciendo su camino hacia la puerta principal.

"Oh," Harry dijo una vez al abrir la puerta, no reconociendo al hombre rígido.

"Esta en el auto." El hombre dijo, volteándose en sus piernas y desapareciendo en la noche.

Harry mira a Liam de reojo. Liam solo lo ahuyenta.

Tal vez Harry no esperaba flores, o un poema - pero por lo menos esperaba que Louis lo recogiera el mismo de su maldita puerta principal.

\---

Un nerd. Niall lo dejo atrapado con un Nerd. Oh dios, Harry, seguramente ni si quiera es aún un hombre, tiene su pelo todo tirado para atrás, con una polera demasiado pequeña abotonada completamente que está constantemente moviéndose y tirando de su collar para respirar. Tiene un par de cordones por dios y un par de botas usadas. Luce tan incómodo y torpe y hace que Louis tenga ganas de irse.

"Entonces..." Harry no continua, solo sus ojos se ven por detrás del menú.

Louis no se siente como para seguirle el juego, reír o ser cortés. El solo lo mira hasta que Harry vuelve al menú. El odia este restaurante, los reporteros están afuera y cada vez que un camarero viene y va aparecen flash de las cámaras iluminando el restaurante. Era para fanfarrear, todos estaban escribiendo abajo de la mesa o riendo un poco muy alto. Espera que Harry por lo menos este consiguiendo un montón de dinero por esto.

Harry sigue mirando por el restaurante, sus dientes mordiendo su labio. Hace que Louis se sienta como si estuviera avergonzado de él, de ser visto con una porquería como Tommo.

"Entonces, ordena lo que sea." Louis le propone, tratando de que pase más rápido la noche. "Es un mí, así que enloquece."

"Oh, no, De verdad que yo no-"

"Está bien." Louis lo interrumpe. "No soy exactamente pobre así que anda a comprarte otro par de botas o algo."

Se siente como si todo el aire se succiono del cuarto.

"Gracias." Dice Harry fríamente, haciendo a Louis sentirse como un completo imbécil. "Lo haré."

\---

Fue de mal a peor. Fueron interrumpidos por Miley Cyrus y han dicho apenas unas palabras al otro en toda la noche hablando del dinero y el valor de la producción orgánica. Louis estaba muy ocupado contando los cuadros de techo cuando llego la cuenta. Louis se la quitó y el camarero le sonrió engreído a Harry como si él fuera un prostituto o algo. Hizo que Louis sintiera enojo, y extrañamente culpable.

Ellos planearon un abrazo que dure más de lo normal y se fueron en el mismo taxi, Louis poniendo un brazo protectoramente en la parte abaja de la espalda de Harry como su equipo de PR le dijo que hiciera. El silencio en el taxi era ensordecedor.

"Gracias por la cena." Harry dijo, escribiendo su nombre en la condensación de la ventana.

"De nada." Louis dijo cansado. "Entonces la cosa de premiación es mañana?"

"Estaré ahí," Harry dice en voz baja, pagando la tarifa cuando llegaron a su calle. "Pasas por mí a las 7?"

Louis asiente y mira como Harry abre la puerta, con una despedida al conductor, desapareciendo.

Louis descansa su cabeza en la ventana y cierra sus ojos.

\---

La premiación era una completa molestia, de una terrible película de Adam Sandler. Louis camino la alfombran roja con Harry, siendo tirado hacia sonrisas forzadas y molestas manos por su equipo PR. Ha sido preguntado por varias adicciones falsas, sin importar que han sido prohibidas por administración, y Harry con suerte ha levantado la cabeza desde que ha sido introducido.

Cayeron derrotados en sus asientos, en la segunda fila, su estrella poco a poco desapareciendo.

"Pensé que sería glamoroso y especial." Harry dijo, su voz pequeña.

Louis lo miro y se sintió mal, ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de las manos temblorosas de Harry.

"No lo es." Louis le dice, apagando su teléfono y poniéndolo de vuelta en su bolsillo.

"Es horrible, todos están gritando y gritándote a ti. Y nadie está de verdad feliz de verte. Alguien en el baño estaba insultándote, y cuando me vieron solo rieron."

Es lo que más Harry ha hablado de una, y a Louis le gusta su lenta manera de hablar.

"Te acostumbraras," él se encoge de hombros.

Hubo un momento de silencio, el ruido bajando cuando las luces se apagan.

"No deberías." Harry murmura, justo antes que los tráileres empiecen.

\---

Su siguiente salida hasta logro estar en la portada de la revista Now, con el título ¿Embriagado Louis en una cita??, y continúan en 16 páginas de Louis y Harry fingiendo estar enamorados, caminando por el parque Hyde Park, esa vez no estuvo tan mal, el tiempo era agradable y Harry se cayó en un lago tratando de recuperar su sobrero. Eso solo, hizo que el humor de Louis estuviera eufórico por unos 5 minutos,

"No es chistoso." Harry reclamo, poniendo su sobrero en sus rulos mojados y frunciéndole el ceño a Louis. Louis no sabía que su cabello estaba tan lleno de rulos, era inesperadamente maravilloso.

"Los....reporteros…están…mirando." Louis dijo por la esquina de su boca. "Oh cariño, eso fue graciosísimo." Louis declaro, saludando a un adolescente casualmente filmándolos en tu IPhone. Ella se puso toda roja e incómodamente saludo de vuelta.

"Si, ¿tu usando mi sombrero como Frisbee? ¡Ingenioso!" Harry reclamo, arrugando su polera y mirando como el agua lentamente se exprimía. Louis estaba sorprendido, bajo toda la ropa tenía un cuerpo atractivo, con algunos interesantes tatuajes.

"Que es eso?" pregunto de la nada, apuntando a la cintura de Harry.

Harry bajo su mirada en confusión y luego asintió. "Oh, ¿mis laureles?"

"Hojas."

"No, laureles." Harry argumenta.

Louis alzo sus manos. "Lo siento, gatito, laureles. Eso debió haber dolido como la mierda."

Harry movió su cabeza asintiendo. recogiendo su polera y tirándola por su hombro. "Es lo que es." el tararea, guiñándole a Louis y señalando su clavícula. Era el movimiento más cursi que había visto, pero Louis se encontró sonriendo.

\---

"Por qué estoy haciendo esto?" Louis resopla, moviendo su ropa sucia con su pie.

"Porque vives como un cerdo." Harry critica, cuidadosamente amarrando su delantal. Louis quería quemar ese estúpido delantal. Harry solo le dijeron que sea visto saliendo de su departamento en la mañana siguiente; Louis esperaba tal vez un poco de fifa, pizza y luego una incómoda noche en el sofá - no limpiar su departamento a las ocho de la noche.

"Es mi casa." Louis gimió, sintiéndose como si tuviera de nuevo 14 años.

"Es asqueroso y tu limpiador no debería ver esto."

"Ni si quiera tengo un limpiador." Louis dice, mirando como las cejas de Harry se alzan en sorpresa.

"Y cómo?"

"Tenía una señora que venía por una semana, pero me hacía sentir como un estúpido, haciendo que limpiara por mi mierda. Así que nunca me.... moleste." Louis termina, mirando sus zapatos sucios, las pilas de platos y tasas.

"Yo te puedo ayudar." Harry dice brillantemente, luciendo como Mary Poppins con su alegra sonrisa. Su cabello hasta estaba arreglado con un pinche de flores por el lado.

"Continua entonces." Louis suspiro, como si le estuviera haciendo a Harry un masivo favor.

"Yay!" Harry aplaudió y le tiro a Louis un basurero. "Tu empieza aquí y yo atacare en la cocina." Louis discutiría, pero no quería a Harry moviendo sus cajones así que el suspiro una vez más por el efecto y fue a encontrar el pulverizador para limpiar.

\---

2 horas después y más encima para su molestia, Harry tenía razón, El lugar estaba impecable y genuinamente hizo que Louis se sintiera mejor. Estaban esperando que llegara la pizza y Louis estaba tirado en el sofá mientras Harry revoloteaba acerca de elegir fotos para colgar y preguntándole preguntas.

"Bebes." Él sonrió grande, mostrándole a Louis.

"Los bebes más lindos." Louis coincidió, mirando a sus pequeñas hermanas abrasándose mientras tomaban una siesta.

"Creo que estas en lo cierto." Harry sonrió, tocando la foto. "Quiero un montón."

"Bebes?"

Harry rodó sus ojos. "No, fotos, obvio que bebes."

"Tal vez cuando no seas tú mismo un bebe gigante." Louis murmuro.

"Hey." Harry se quejó.

"Tienes ojos gigantes, tomas hartas siestas, eres lindo, y con suerte puedes caminar la mayoría del tiempo…"

Louis dejo de hablar, ¿porque Harry lo estaba mirando así?

"Crees que soy lindo?" Harry pregunta.

Louis se mordió el labio, "Pues, si…por su puesto."

Louis creyó ver un poco de rosado en las mejillas de Harry, pero no podía estar seguro mientras Harry se volteó rápidamente para tomar otra foto, preguntándole acerca de la boda de su Madre.

\---

"Esto es tan aburrido." Harry susurro en la oreja de Louis.

Louis silenciosamente coincidió. Su administración le dio a él y a Harry boletos para una obra, en donde naturalmente actuaba otro de sus clientes, y habían pasado ya dos horas sin un intervalo.

"Dios, quiero un trago." El murmuro de respuesta, poniendo una cara cuando la señora del frente se dio vuelta para callarlos. Su traje era incomodo, todo nuevo y tieso, y Harry estaba usando esta colonia que lo distraía. Hacia querer acercase a él y acariciar su cuello con su nariz.

"No tengo la mayor idea de lo que está pasando." Harry dice, achicando sus ojos al escenario donde una señora estaba equilibrando una piña en su cabeza. "No tuve drama en el colegio, en vez tuve tecnología de la comida."

Louis podía imaginar a un Harry con más rulos y con mejillas más redondas, gimiendo entre mordidas de scones. Era una linda imagen.

"Pues yo si tuve, y no tengo ni una maldita idea." Murmuro, acercándose para hablar y sintiendo los rulos de Harry cosquillear su mejilla.

\---

Después de rogar _solo una más_ partida de football Louis se encontró navegando los pasillos de Sunshine House para nuevamente encontrar a Harry. Harry se había mostrado inseguro en ir, sintiendo que la gente solo quería a Louis y que estaría en el camino e impidiendo su trabajo de caridad, Louis se encontró queriendo a Harry ahí al lado del y después de explicarle como los niños aman conocer a gente nueva, especialmente gente nueva que tal vez hayan traído pastel - el concordó.

Encontró a Harry al medio de contar una historia, su pelo todo trenzado por Alicia. Él le sonríe a los niños cuando alzan sus miradas, sentándose al lado de Harry para escuchar.

"Entonces," Harry continua, su voz una suave melodía. "Luego Gemma me aposto en usar el vestido de Mama con sus zapatos y ir a la tienda a comprar." Los niños estaban pasmados, completamente estupefactos.

"Entonces lo hice." Harry dice, "Tu no le dices que no a una apuesta doble, ¿cierto?"

"Cierto." Louis dice con los demás niños.

"Pavonee mis cosas, muchas veces casi cayéndome. Pero llegue ahí y el Sr Harris dijo que era el niño más lindo que ha visto y me dio un helado gratis." La cara de Harry se ilumino mientras decía su historia.

"Yo creo que sigues siendo el niño más lindo." Freddie dijo en asombro, causando que las chicas se rieran.

"Pues muchas gracias." Harry acaricio sus rulos, haciendo que todos rían.

\---

Louis estaba escribiendo algunas canciones con Niall, jugando con acordes y tratando de encontrar un coro cuando el teléfono de Niall vibro. Niall se inclinó y lo agarro, soltando una risa.

"Que?" Louis pregunta.

"Solo Harry," Nial niega con su cabeza afectuosamente. "Sus líos usuales."

Louis sintió un remolino de celos, pero lo tiro para al lado. ¿Por qué Harry no le estaba escribiéndole a el?

Louis siguió mirando a Niall con intención. "Oh." Niall dice, volviendo a mirar hacia abajo y apretando unos botones. "Él está en la revista Heat por ser el peor vestido de la semana."

"Porque!" Louis frunce el ceño, "El luce bien."

Niall se detiene, sonriendo engreído. "Fue su abrigo estampado de leopardo."

"Cuando Paloma Faith lo usa, ella es atrevida en la moda." Louis murmura. Niall le sonríe, sin ser visto.

Louis desbloquea su teléfono y se pone en Twitter.

 _@harrystyles,_ el escribe, _tu eres mi fashionista cariño xxx_

"Buen plan amigo." Niall dice, inclinado encima de su hombro. "Todos pensaran que eres adorable, defendiendo a tu novio."

Louis no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía al ser calificado como adorable, pero él sabe que nadie se mete con su chico.

\---

Simon quería una foto casual de Louis juntándose con Harry después de su trabajo, así que el Miércoles Louis puso la dirección del estudio de yoga de Harry en su teléfono y fue en camino.

Estaba agradablemente sorprendido al ver una linda construcción de ladrillos al entrar, él no podía distinguir ningún aceite de pachuli y todos lucían relajados pacíficamente. El pregunto en la oficina y una vez ya con el número de cuarto de Harry, camino por el pasillo, disfrutando de la suave brisa que entraba por las ventanas abiertas.

El llego al cuarto 12 y fue a tocar en la puerta, pero antes dio un vistazo y se le fue todo el aire del.

Harry estaba enseñando la clase, todo alto y hermoso en un suelto jersey de punto y pantalones de yoga, su pelo tomado en un moño. Sus pómulos estaban brillando, sus fuertes muslos soportando la difícil posición mientras levantaba sus brazos con gracia, parado en puntillas. Lucia como en sueños, una esperanza para el futuro - como la primavera y Louis cayo contra el vidrio mientras su corazón latía como loco. Provoco un fuerte ruido vergonzoso, haciendo que Harry volteara de su clase y lo saludara con la mano tontamente.

Estoy tan jodido, Louis piensa para el mismo.

\---

Louis toca en la puerta de Harry con ansiedad recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Él tuvo una reunión con Simon en la mañana de ese día y Simon estaba emocionado de que la imagen de Luis estaba mejorando día tras día. La gente amo a Harry, y amo la idea de que Louis estaba empezando otro capítulo en su vida. y aunque Louis estaba contento, especialmente ahora que Simon dio la luz verde de poder hacer una canción con Ed, estaba preocupado de que esto significa que su tiempo con Harry está viniendo a su fin. Lo que empezó como una tarea ahora era como pasar el tiempo con un amigo, bueno un amigo que te da mariposas en el estómago y te imaginas desnudo.

"Hola!" Harry dice brillantemente, su pelo en olas brillantes golpeando su hombro.

"Me gusta tu cabello así." Louis se encontró inclinándose y tirando un rulo. Harry zumba felizmente y se inclina al tacto.

"Soy como un gato," el confiesa. "Sigue con eso y nunca nos iremos."

Después de que Harry encierre con llave su puerta, estaban entrando al auto de Louis cuando cayeron en una conversación fácil acerca de sus días, el nuevo horario de grabación de Louis y la nueva clase de yoga para embarazadas de Harry. Era tan fácil estar con Harry, él es tan agradable y brillante, y hacia que Louis se sintiera tan a salvo con él.

"Entonces para donde nos vamos?" Harry pregunta, mientras golpea sus dedos contra el brazo del asiento.

"Es una sorpresa." Louis anuncia, prendiendo la radio. Él podía ver a Harry haciendo puchero por la punta de sus ojos.

Llegaron y Louis hizo que Harry cerrara sus ojos, Harry quejándose todo el camino.

Louis lo ayudo a salir del auto y lo dirijo a las puertas. Harry casi se cae muchas veces, casi llevando a Louis con él, pero eventualmente lo lograron. Louis asintió sus gracias al chico sosteniendo las puertas abiertas.

"Pues ya anda." él dijo suavemente a Harry, de la nada sintiéndose nerviosos. ¿Y si Harry piensa que esto es una estupidez? El solo ha mencionado amar esto cuando era chico, probablemente lo encuentre fome y aburrido ahora.

"Patinaje en hielo!" Harry exclamo, moviendo sus manos de su cara y sonriendo gigante a la escena enfrente del. La pista de hielo estaba vacía, con bonitas luces de colores iluminando contra el hielo.

"Y sin ninguna interrupción, hice que Simon este de acuerdo a sola una foto en Twitter." Louis añadió, sintiendo como se pone rojo mientras Harry lo mira.

"Louis," el respira, "Tú te acordaste."

"Sí que escucho." Louis le dice con seriedad. "Aunque luce como si no."

"Sé que lo haces." Harry dice con una sonrisa fácil, caminando y tomando un par de perfectos skates blancos con flores bordados en ellos. "¡Por favor, por favor di que estas son mías!"

Louis resopla mientras toma un par negras. "Naturalmente Haz."

\---

Louis había esperado que la falta de gracia de Harry en la tierra se transformara en una hermosa elegancia en el hielo. Él se equivocó. Harry se había caído ya cerca de diez veces, votando a Louis con el cada vez y está actualmente tirándose en círculos por la barra para que, en sus propias palabras, construir su confianza.

Para lo peor, Louis no podía para de observarlo. La forma en que sus ojos se agrandaban cuando le salía bien, o la manera en que se disculpaba cada vez que Louis colapsaba en el hielo con él. Él era encantador y completamente diferente de cualquier persona que Louis ha conocido. Decidió, mirando a Harry aclamar cuando logro hacer su primera vuelta, que le iba a invitar en una cita una vez que todo esto de la publicidad haya terminado, solo los dos. Sin cámaras, o chequeos de PR, solo un poco de comida, privacidad, y tal vez un beso de buenas noches.

Salieron del área por alrededor de media noche, completamente exhaustos y teniendo en tono moretones. Louis estaba a punto de convocar todo su coraje para decirle a Harry de cómo se sentía cuando vio un brillo al lado izquierdo de su auto.

"Haz, que es-" Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que veinte reporteros saltaron en acción, flash iluminando el auto estacionado y oscureciendo la visión de Louis. El solo pudo sentir la mano de Harry en la suya y el desesperadamente deseo que fuera un lindo gesto de consuelo y soporte en vez de para hacer una buena fotografía.

"Louis - en que has andado?" Un hombre grito, maldiciendo cuando otro reportero se golpeó contra él.

"Cuáles son sus planes para después?" Grito otro. Louis trato de hacer su camino hacia el auto, poniendo a Harry detrás del, pero estaban bloqueados, y las luces eran aun demasiadas brillantes para sus ojos.

"Yendo a su casa, ¿eh amigo?" Un reportero miro de reojo a Harry sonriendo maliciosamente. "Apuesto que se va a encargar muy bien de ti, compartir su provisión."

Louis podía sentir como los dedos de Harry se apretaban con más fuerzas alrededor de los suyos, y trato de mantener la calma.

"El luce como una buena follada." El hombre continuo, "Que solo se acostaría, abriría sus piernas y te dejara hacer lo que sea que quieras con él, un apropiado putano."

Louis lo perdió por completo, enojo ardiendo por sus venas mientras se tiró y golpeo al reportero, el sonido asqueroso del golpe, y la cámara cayendo al suelo y rompiéndose era todo lo que se podía oír.

"Oh mierda," Harry maldijo, sosteniendo nuevamente a Louis y tirándolo hacia el auto. Louis podía apenas pensar entre el dolor de sus nudillos y los gritos de los hombres. Todo en cámara lenta.

Después de tratar en pánico unas veces, Louis manejo desbloquear el auto y manejar, casi chocando con algunos reporteros que estaban desesperados por fotos directas a la cara de miedo de Harry.

Condujeron en silencio, Louis no tiene idea de que decir. Todavía se siente tan enojado, tan completamente lleno de rabia que podía ir contra cualquiera en este momento. ¿Cómo se atreve alguien hablar así de Harry? Como si fuera nada más que, un caminante, hablante, muñeco de aire.

El llego al departamento de Harry, estacionándose suavemente en la orilla y apagando la ignición. El ya no estaba seguro si este era un buen tiempo para decirle a Harry. No era el fin de la velada que quería.

"No puedo creer-" Harry dijo tambaleante. "Que hiciste eso."

"El no debió haber dicho eso." Louis dice furiosamente. "Lo volvería hacer."

"Todo nuestro duro trabajo." Harry se volteó en su asiento y miro a Louis, lucia furioso. "Por puta nada."

Louis trata de fingir que eso no dolió. Trabajo. Fingir ser su novio era como un trabajo.

"Pues discúlpame," él se puso erizo, escondiendo su dolor en una capa de sarcasmo. "Por defender tu reputación, que dios perdone que alguien piense que eres un prostituto drogadicto como yo."

Harry trata de responder, pero Louis solo presiona el botón para abrir su puerta, y prende la radio. La música tan alta que nada se podía decir. Harry endureció su mandíbula y se fue, tirando la puerta detrás del.

Louis quiere fingir que no espero para irse hasta que Harry estaba a salvo adentro, pero lo hizo.

\---

"Esto," Simon empezó, teniendo el papel en una mano y pinchándose la nariz con la otra, "No es lo que tenía planeado cuando dije que me gustaría una foto de ti y Harry teniendo un poco de acción."

Louis no soportaba ni ver la foto. Ni siquiera ha mirado su teléfono desde lo que paso, después de ver nada de Harry y solo mensajes de sus hermanas preguntándole si había terminado con Harry. Una conversación de Skype hace una semana y ya lo aman. Su Mama hasta lo invito para año nuevo.

"Míralo Louis." Simon continuo. "Porque esto es malo."

"Llamaron a Harry cosas horribles." Louis murmuro, deseando que Niall estuviera al lado del.

"Estoy seguro que sí." Simon tomo un sorbo de su café. "Dicen cualquier cosa para obtener una reacción, y dios sí que la tuvieron."

"Seré mejor." Louis suspira. "Harta ira al X Factor como un juez temporal o algo."

"Eso tal vez ayudaría." Simon se animó un poco. "Pero me gustaría ver fotos de los enamorados un algún momento de hoy, algo sobre caballeros en brillante armadura."

"No estamos exactamente hablando." Louis patea sus pies contra la silla.

"La pareja joven en problemas?" Simon dice secamente. "Pues, arréglalo. Tienen la premiación Brits en una semana, no quiero ponerte como acompañante de las Litle Mix."

\---

Louis dejo la oficina sintiéndose desalentado e inseguro de que hacer ahora. Él va en busca de Niall cuando se topa contra Liam, quien lo mira con castigo.

"Genial amigo, contribuye." El murmura enojadamente. "No estoy de humor Liam."

"Todos hemos estado tratando de ayudarte." Liam arregla los papeles en una ordenada pila, "Y tú haces esto."

"Estaban fuera de lugar." Louis dice, sintiéndose enfurecido de que nadie estuviera en su lado. "Necesitan conseguir un puto trabajo."

Liam se encoge de hombros. "Debes controlar tu genio."

"Si Cogsworth." Louis rueda sus ojos. "Sé que todos ustedes solo quieren recibir el cheque de mi siendo un buen chico - Simon, tu, Harry."

Liam luce confundido. "Harry?"

"Ser visto conmigo es una carrera lucrativa." Louis tira, "No soy exactamente la persona que llevas a conocer a Mama."

Liam luce culposamente. "No quería decir eso, y como sea, Harry no está siendo pagado."

Louis siente como si todo su mundo cambio. "Si, si lo está."

"No lo está." Liam dice seriamente. "Hago toda la finanza para Jen, y él no está en la lista."

"Entonces por qué?"

"Quién sabe,” Liam se encoje de hombros, “¿Le debía un gran favor a Niall, quería su nombre ahí afuera, tal vez tenía un poco de enamoramiento?"

"Dudo eso." Louis siente como sus orejas se calientan. "No podía ni siquiera mirarme anoche."

"Estaba probablemente en shock, tu sí que golpeaste a un reportero por él."

"No creo que eso sean una de sus cosas que le gusten." Louis bromea débilmente.

"Creo que deberías hablar con él, ¿es un buen chico según Niall?"

Louis asiente. "El mejor."

"Entonces que esperas?" Liam le alienta, mirando si bolsillo cuando su teléfono suena. "Y avísame como va."

\---

Louis está en el departamento de Harry en menos de 20 minutos, pero cuando el timbre suena no es la cara de Harry quien lo saluda. Aunque bastante similar. Es linda, Louis observa, pero abajo del ceño fruncido es difícil de decir.

"Que mierda quieres?" Ella pregunta, cruzando sus brazos y mirándolo enfadada.

"Um, esta Harry?" Louis se enorgulleció de sí mismo por ser valiente, pero esta chica lo asustaba. Dejando de lado su cabello lavanda.

"Acaso tartamudee?"

"Quiero ver a Harry." Louis repite, "Y no me voy a ir a ningún lado."

"No creo que te has ganado ese privilegio." Le sonríe engreídamente, "Yo no soy tan fácil de ganar como mi hermano."

El corazón de Louis se hundió. Mierda, ella era Gemma. La adorada hermana mayor de Harry. Él era el hermano mayor también, y sabía lo que haría si él estuviera en su posición, defendiendo a sus hermanas.

"Solo lo estaba protegiendo." El protesta.

"Gemma, ¿quién es?" Sale flotando desde el interior del departamento.

Gemma rápidamente grita de vuelta "Testigos de Jehova."

"Oh, no me quiero unir gracias, pero pregúntale si quiere una galleta." Harry grita. Gemma rueda sus ojos y cierra la puerta detrás de ella.

"Okay, tal vez necesita protección." Ella cede con una sacudida de su cabeza, "Pero, aun así - No entiendo por qué te está ayudando. ¿Difícil para las citas Tomlinson?"

"Embarazosamente." Louis decide que siendo honesto es la forma de manejar esto. No tiene nada que perder, y respeta su actitud.

"No creo en las revistas, Harry dice que ere cool - pero pienso que le estas solo dando esperanzas."

"A él le gusto?"

Gemma se mordió su labio. "Olvida que dije eso."

"No puedo." Louis respiro. "A mí de verdad que me gusta Gemma."

"Obviamente, golpeaste a un imbécil por él." Ella expresa irritación. "Vi el vídeo. Escuche lo que dijeron."

"Entonces porque-"

"Quería tanto ayudarte, tu póster estaba en su puta pared de su cuarto, el vio lo que te había pasado, estabas arruinando todo. Él siempre tuvo un complejo de héroe." Gemma se apoyó contra la puerta, ojos sonriendo.

"Yo puedo arreglar todo." Louis le promete. "Si solo me dejaras pasar...?"

Gemma le tiro una mirada firme. "Cuando es su cumpleaños, color favorito, primer beso?"

Louis la miro suplicantemente. "Gemma no lo sé...No se todas esas cosas. Pero sí sé que se ilumina cuando ve un bebe o como él tiene un tatuaje del gato de hello kitty en su tobillo, sé que me he imaginado como nuestros futuros hijos lucieran."

"Eres bastante suave Tomlinson." Gemma concluye, "Tal vez yo debí haberte tenido en mi muralla también."

Louis le sonrió y ella le saluda como militar antes de alejare de la puerta. "Nos vemos." Ella despide con la mano, tomando el ascensor.

Louis toma un respiro hondo y abre la puerta principal de Harry, oliendo galletas recién salidas del ornó.

"Gem." Harry dice desde la vuelta de la esquina. "Prueba este, le agregue jengibre, ¿pero pienso que el de chocolate blanco era mejor... Gemma?"

Harry aparece de la cocina, su pelo en un enredado desastre y ojos grandes.

"Oh," dice pobremente. "Tú no eres Gemma."

"No lo soy." Louis dice débilmente.

"Mejor," Harry señala hacia el sofá. "Nos sentemos, y cosas."

Louis se sienta derecho en el cómodo sillón, sintiéndose como si fuera a explotar.

"Lo siento," Harry dice de repente, terminando el silencio. "Lo he pensado en mi cabeza, y nunca ni siquiera te di las gracias."

"No debí haber hecho eso." Louis argumenta. "Tenía un trabajo que hacer, y nos puse de vuelta al principio."

"No es un trabajo." Harry dice, enroscando sus pies abajo de él y acercándose a Louis.

"No lo es?"

Harry niega con la cabeza. "No desde que me llamaste gatito."

Louis se encontró completamente incapaz de dejar de sonreír.

"Te das cuenta de que estoy completamente enamorado de ti - verdad?" El chequea.

Los ojos de Harry chispean. "Lo había deseado, haría todo eso más fácil." El bromea, tomando la mano de Louis, apretándola.

Louis luce cauteloso.

"Por supuesto que te amo." Harry dice; luce tan suave y vulnerable que Louis se encuentra completamente incapaz de resistir acercarse y besarlo. Su boca estaba dócil y caliente, el beso mandando escalofríos en todo su cuerpo hasta la punta de sus dedos.

"Oh las cosas que te voy a hacer Styles." El respira, alejándose y besando la nariz de Harry.

**_ 2 años  _ ** _** después ** _

"No voy a escribir que preferimos un bebe que aparezca tener poderes de súper héroe." Harry rueda sus ojos a su marido.

"Que!" Louis tiras sus brazos, "Lo encontrarían chistosos - así que eso es una ganadora, o tal vez un bebe que actualmente tenga poderes."

"Me case con un niño." Harry lamenta por la millonésima vez. Louis le saca la lengua y se pone turnio.

Harry se voltea a la gigante pila de papeles. Deseando poder solo mandar el vídeo de su boda o algo así, así ellos podrían ver fácilmente porque quieren tanto a un bebe. ¿Quién no quisiera un bebe, para empezar una familia con alguien tan maravilloso como Louis? Viendo su bondad, su humor y el amor que se tienen por el otro. Ver su superestrella y como reciente ganador del premio Grammy tampoco dolería.

"No vas a mandar el Grammy como una clase de trampa de bebe." Louis dice casualmente, Harry lo mira sospechoso. "Te conozco mi amor." Louis se encoge de hombros. "Hemos esperado suficiente, podemos esperar un poquito más."

Harry se inclinó y puso sus bocas juntas, sintiéndose como si fuera la persona más suertuda del mundo.


End file.
